Is it a Sin to Love Her
by The Merry Chaser
Summary: Sasuke has to protect his charry blossom form the man he swar to kill, but will he fall in love along the way? and if so will he be able to tell her? CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Is It a Sin to Love Her?**

**By: YamiInux**

**"Foolish little brother, you know nothing, your a waste of blood and don't know**

**when to give up. You are stupid and cursed with the things you have seen and**

**will see. You are foolish and nothing compared to me. You are nothing" I**

**suddenly awoke, his name and voice rattling in my head, I stud up. I felt light**

**headed, but I kept moving. I walked up to where Sakura was lying on the grass**

**for the night. She was glowing in the sun, it was mid day.**

**I shook her for a minute, "Sakura...Sakura..., I said softly, "Come on Sakura we**

**have to keep moving."**

**Sakura's big green eyes slowly opened. "Sas-..Sasuke," she whispered. Sakura**

**sat up slowly and cocked her head at me. "Sasuke where are we going today," she**

**asked as she got up and put her shoes on.**

**"I don't know" I answered her as I put my shoes on. Sakura sat down next to me**

**as I stud up. I stud I front of her.**

**"Is he going to find us?" she asked sheepishly as she looked down. **

**I kneeled down, eye level with her. I put my hand under Sakura's chin lifting it**

**up so she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Look at me, I will**

**never let him hurt you, I promise." I said as I wiped her tears away. "We should**

**go." she told me. **

**She stud up and walked in front of me and started laughing. "What?" I said**

**laughing as well. "Your-...," Sakura said as she walked towards me, Your leg,**

**Noitaro is biting your pack on your leg." she said still laughing. **

**Keato and Noitaro were wolf pups Sakura and I had found about a month ago. They**

**were very young. In Japanese Keato means "young spirit" and Noitaro means**

**"beautiful creature". I grabbed Noritaro and set him down. I forgot that I had**

**food in my pack. I was just happy to see Sakura smile. We took our stuff and**

**started walking. We walked along side the Ninchu River and the Kalitochi**

**mountains. "I think we should stop at the next town, Chubik, we need to get some**

**more food, since Noitaro ate the rest of it." I said listening to Sakura giggle. **

**I love to hear her laugh. "Ok." she replied. I took out the map and pointed to**

**where we needed to be by night fall. She shook her head at me and said, "We will**

**never make it by dark, we should stop um...here. Sakura pointed to a small**

**village called Kitoma. **

**Keato and Noitaro were playing and Sakura and I went up to them and saw a path**

**that went that way. Sakura picked up Noitaro and Keato and put then in her**

**backpack. She left it open and there heads popped out of the bag. We came to the**

**village and saw about 20 people working in rice fields, and about 10 gathering**

**water. There was a man who looks vary familiar. I thought for a minute. "Sasuke,**

**what's wrong?" Sakura asked me. **

**"N-...nothing" I replied unsure of what I had seen. No it couldn't be him, hear,**

**now, why would he be here, now? I thought to myself, asking myself why? I dare**

**not say this out loud, I don't want to startle Sakura. **

**"Hello young travelers." one of the old women said. **

**"Hello!" Sakura said so happy and cheerful. She let Noitaro and Keato out of her**

**bag. They ran off playing. **

**The old woman showed us to an old hut after we asked her if we could stay. "You**

**can rest here for the night." **

**"Thank you" I said shaking the woman's hand. It was night fall when Sakura asked**

**me why I froze like that in the entrance of the village. **

**"Sakura I don't mean to frighten you but I think he's here." **

**Sakura's face was pale white. Sas-...Sasuke, Im afraid" she whispered to me. **

**"Come here..." I told her, she obeyed and slowly walk towards me then ran to me. **

**"Oh Sasuke please don't let him find me" she whimpered tucking her in my arm. **

**"I won't let him find you...promise." I told her. Sakura had fallen asleep,**

**leaning on me. I set her down on the blanket on the floor. I later fell asleep**

**next to her. "Your friend is not safe, Sasuke. Protect her with your life,**

**Sasuke, protect her, protect her, and protect her!" I sat up, out of breath, a**

**picture of a shuriken on a table next to a door was flashing in my head. I**

**looked over, Sakura was gone! **

**I was worried. I ran outside the hut and asked the old woman if she has seen**

**Sakura, "yes, she look quite frazzled." the woman answered. **

**"Which way did they go?" I asked as I grabbed my gear. "North", the woman**

**answered. **

**"Okay, thanks." I yelled as I was running. I was terrified for Sakura. I had**

**promised her that I wouldn't let him find her. I kept running until I came to an**

**old house about 3 miles from the village. I slowly walked into the house. I**

**could hear Sakura crying. I followed her weeping until I came to a locked room. **

**I kicked the door down with ease. Inside I saw Sakura tied up against a wall.**

**Her clothes were torn and she had bruises all over her, she was bleeding from**

**the nose and mouth. I ran to her but only to be stopped by him. He grabbed me**

**and pinned me to a wall, opposite Sakura. He wanted me to see her suffer in**

**agony. "Let her go!" I yelled holding in my tears, I feared for Sakura's life.**

**"You let your feelings get the best of you, Sasuke." he said as he tied me up**

**against the wall. "You have grown weaker since the last time I saw you and**

**Sakura, oh when was that, when Naruto was still alive!" **

**Sakura and I were a 3 partner ninja group, but when he found us he killed Naruto**

**and almost killed Sakura. He told me he would find us and kill Sakura! Thats why**

**she and I are always on the move now, but he found us, and he is right, I am**

**weaker. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in fear of my life when I was worried about her**

**own. **

**"SHUTUP" he yelled throwing a hand of senbon at her. "AH!" Sakura screamed as**

**the sharp senbon needles pierced him skin. I gasped, she was bleeding in the**

**arms and legs, and one hit the side of her throat, but not a fatal wound. She**

**was weeping for me to save her again, but I was tied to the wall. he walked up**

**to her, pulling out a kuna. He stabbed her in the arm. "NO!" I screamed for him**

**to stop. "what do you want!" I pleaded. **

**"What do I want? I want you to be stronger! Her life is too precious to you, she**

**is holding you back! So I will kill her, just as I killed Naruto, mother,**

**father, I will kill her! So when we meet again, I will have a challenge!" he**

**explained to me, yet I didn't understand. **

**"No, NO I will not let him kill her!" my thoughts ran through my head. "NO, I**

**won't let you kill her!" I yelled as I broke free of the ropes he had tied me up**

**with. "No!" he was stunned with my strength. Both our eyes turned red with**

**Sharingan. Our hands locked with each others. He was pushing me one way and I**

**the other. I looked at Sakura, crying, bleeding, scared. I remembered my dream;**

**your friend is not safe, then seeing a shuriken by a door after my dream. I**

**looked over at the door and saw it! I jumped towards it a grabbed it and threw**

**it at him. It hit him; I was surprised that he didn't doge it. It hit him in the**

**leg. It was bleeding like crazy. He didn't give up though. He went for me! I**

**dodged him with ease. He looked over at his leg again, seeing that he would not**

**last any longer. **

**"Don't think that this is over Sasuke! Because its NOT!" he ran out of the old**

**house, a trail of blood following him. **

**I ran to Sakura hoping she was still alive. She was, but barley. I was now**

**crying. "Sakura! Please be alive, don't die, and dont die, please." I pleaded as**

**I untied her. She was breathing vary heavily. I was sorry I had gotten her into**

**this, I was sorry she was hurt, I was so sorry. **

**I took Sakura back to the village. The old woman was surprised to see Sakura so**

**badly injured. She called the shaman of the village. He came and took Sakura**

**into a hut across from the one Sakura and I stayed in. I was not allowed in the**

**hut until she was bandaged up. I was so worried about her. I tried to hold in my**

**emotions but couldn't. The old woman came out "you may see her now", she said**

**smiling at me. I walked in to see Sakura just lying there, smiling at me, she**

**was okay, she was okay, and she was okay! "Sakura, your okay!" said so happily**

**to see her happy. **

**"Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked thinking of my wounds instead of her own.**

**"Sakura Im fine, Im more worried about you" she smiled and looked at my arms,**

**seeing the bandages. I knew she was concerned for me. About 3 months after that,**

**Sakura had fully recovered from he wounds, but she had scars from when the**

**senbon had punctured her skin. She was sore but okay. Sakura wouldn't stop**

**saying thank you to me, I knew she was grateful. **

**"Sakura, I think you should stay here. I tried to tell her. **

**"No, please Sasuke no!" she begged me. "I feel safe...with you,**

**please...Sasuke...please." she said as she held back her tears. **

**"But Sakura you would be safer elsewhere" I tried to convince her.**

**"Please Sasuke...please." She begged me. There was a pause. "Come on Sakura" I**

**waved my hand signaling her that she could come. She was so happy to see she was**

**letting her come with me. Sakura grabbed Keato and Noitaro and put them in her**

**bag again, heads sticking out. We had gotten enough food for the trip to the**

**town of Chubik. About half way there, we stop at a town called Horon meaning**

**"Pheanix" in Chinese. **

**"According to legend the first Phoenix was born here." Sakura explained to me as**

**she read from a small stone on the ground. The stone was chipped on the left**

**side, probably due to the strange weather they have here. They have hale storms**

**often. Sakura was tired from the trip; she was still injured from what happened**

**to her about a month and a half ago. "Get on my back Sakura." I told her as I**

**bent down. **

**Ok." she said sleepily. **

**She got on my back, she felt very light, she soon fell asleep. When we got to**

**the town I woke her up. "Sakura? Were here." I said this as she slowly opened**

**her big green eyes and looked at the town. **

**We are?" she asked as she got off my back.**

**I shook my head. "Yes, we are." I answered her as I stretched my back out. There**

**were large buildings and lots of cars. Where Sakura and I were located, the cars**

**were the size of ants. The buildings were enormous and there were lots of people**

**walking around their homes and offices. It was amazing to see some many people**

**in one small area. **

**"Uh..." Sakura said as she backed up. **

**I started laughing and said, "Its okay Sakura" Sakura so was frightened. I**

**assured it was okay again. She slowly stepped closer but hid behind me. I walked**

**away from her and walked towards the large city. Sakura was frozen and then**

**stepped next to me. **

**"Okay lets go" I said, as Sakura followed me. When we got to the main part of**

**the city we met a man named Tony. "You must be Sakura, am I right?" he asked us. **

**"Yes, his is Sakura." I answered him. Tony was a nice man and he had helped me**

**before. During the time when I had lost everything! I thought in my head so many**

**ideas and I couldn't believe it when Sakura spoke. She seemed so, well out of**

**it. Tony took us to an old house way outside of town; by some vary old rice**

**fields. They never use them anymore for they had advanced beyond rice fields.**

**"You can stay here for the time being." Tony told us, and then he left. **

**Sakura soon started to talk once again. She almost wouldn't stop until a noticed**

**something on the wall. It was an old photo. "What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked, I**

**barley noticed her voice. I wiped the dust off the old photo. I couldn't believe**

**my eyes! It was an old photo of my mother, father, and brother, and I. I was so**

**surprised I backed up so fast I ran in to a table. I ran out the door,**

**forgetting that Sakura was still in the old house. I remembered that picture,**

**that day. **

**Flashback "brother, when are we taking the family photo?"**

**"Soon Sasuke, soon!"**

**"Okay". Sasuke walked towards a table with a sword on it.**

**. "What is this brother?"**

**"Sasuke do you ever stop asking questions!" Sasuke stepped back and went**

**outside.**

**"Father, where is Mother?"**

**Sasuke, stop asking questions please!" Sasuke frowned and walked into the**

**forest, hoping to fine an animal to befriend.**

**"Sasuke!" called Sasuke's mother.**

**"Coming mother!" he replied. Sasuke started to run towards his house.**

**"Oh, Sasuke youre all wet." Sasuke's mother exclaimed.**

**"Sorry mother" Come on people I have over 15 more families in the Uchiha clan to**

**photograph todayThe photographer said. Snap the camera was printing the picture**

**a second after.**

**Go off and play." Sasuke's father said. **

**"Okay" Sasuke ran off into the forest again. **

**About 15 min later, Sasuke returned. He came home to a blood dripped village.**

**"Mother? Father? Anyone!" Sasuke yelled franticly looking for his family.**

**Stepping around the dead bodies of his clan Sasuke stepped into his house and**

**saw his brother standing over there parents bloody bodies. "Brother what**

**happened!" Sasuke said crying at the same time. Sasuke fell to his knees and**

**asked again.**

**His brother turned around and said "You, you don't understand what power is do**

**you?**

**Why did you kill them brother. WHY?"**

**Sasuke said weeping. I was testing my strength" Sasuke's brother answered.**

**Flashback ends **

**I shook my head, trying to get it out of my mind. I started to cry. Sakura was**

**still at the house; I thought to myself, I have to protect her. "Sasuke!" Sakura**

**yelled. I turned around and looked at her face, it was draped in tears. She knew**

**what had happened oh so long ago. I walked back slowly, as I looked at the**

**ground. As I looked, I saw a feather, white as snow; it had a little pink spot**

**at the tip. I stopped to pick it up, and then started walking again. When I**

**finally got to Sakura I put the pink tipped feather in her hair. She smiled, it**

**made me fell better. **

**I walked with her into the old house. She pointed towards a rotten frame; it was**

**the picture of my mother and father. It was dusty and it looked like it was**

**going to fall apart. I picked it up and look at it closely. My eyes were**

**directly interested it the bottom of the photo. I looked even closer, almost**

**straining my eyes. I saw a small peace of white, on a dark blue canvas. I popped**

**the picture out of the frame and look behind the picture. **

**There was a note. I looked at Sakura, she looked puzzled. I looked back at the**

**note, while Sakura came closer to me so she could see. I could feel her warmth.**

**I opened the note and saw another note. I opened that one and then there was**

**another one, and another, and another! "This is pointless!" I yelled in**

**frustration. I opened the note again and saw a blue and pink necklace. I was**

**surprised to see a necklace in a note. I picked up the necklace, showed it to**

**Sakura and then looked at the back. It had something engraved on the back. I**

**looked at it closely and saw "Uchiha clan's soul" written on the back. I was**

**even more confused then before. I started to remember...I clasped the necklace,**

**I remembered what is. The necklace was an old heirloom from my great great**

**grandmother. She gave it to me...well kinda. She had told me that she hid it,**

**and that I would find it when I was ready."**

**I explained. "Ready for what?" Sakura asked me vary curiously. **

**I stuttered trying to get out of having to tell her. "Well...its a sign that you**

**have found someone special, someone you would risk your own life for, someone**

**you can't live without." I finely said. "Who is that? The one you care so much**

**about?"**

**Sakura said unsure of who it might be. "Well-...um-...Im-...Im not sure." I**

**answered, but felling guilty about not telling her the truth. She walked out**

**after I answered; I knew she thought it was someone else. I felt very sorry. She**

**was so kind to me and I couldn't even tell her. I sighed and walked outside**

**after her. When I got outside she wasn't there. One thought came through my**

**mind, Itachi! I ran and ran, not even knowing if I was going in the right**

**direction.**

**So many thoughts went through my head but stayed focused on her. I ran about a**

**mile before I came to a river. I saw a trail of blood leading to the river's**

**bank. I franticly looked around until my eyes were drawn to the white feather I**

**had given Sakura sitting on a rock next to a ribbon, Sakura's ribbon. **

**I ran down the river for at least 15 minutes. At last I saw a pink color in the**

**far distance. It was Sakura but she looked strange. I stop about 20 feet from**

**her, not knowing what Itachi had planed. Sakura was crying. She was tied up and**

**was trying to say something but couldn't. I stepped forward slowly, but all of**

**the sudden Sakura's eyes widened with fear. Something was wrong. I looked at**

**Sakura again. She started to sob. I didn't understand what she was trying to**

**say. I look at Sakura's eyes; she looked at me and then the ground. **

**I looked at the ground until I noticed a pile of leaves. I removed some of the**

**leaves and reviled a spiked bottomed pit. He wanted me to take the bate and fall**

**into the pit for an easy win. He should know by now that I don't fall for those**

**kinda things anymore. (Even though I almost did) I jumped into the tree by**

**Sakura and saw she was covered in blood! I had to find a fast way to get to**

**Sakura. Her life depended on me! I was thinking franticly. Then saw a black rope**

**sitting on a blood soaked part of the grass. I grabbed the rope, knowing what**

**was coming, which was exactly what I wanted! Itachi came out a rammed into me,**

**HARD! This is exactly what I wanted! For him to come out into the open and to**

**fight him head on! **

**Sakura screamed not knowing what I had planed. She was worried but I know that I**

**was going to be fine .Itachi smiled, I smirked at him. He didn't understand.**

**"SHARINGAN!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. He stared at me with a nasty**

**look in his eye until his eyes glowed with the same glare. I pushed further**

**hoping that Itachi would fall in the river... **

**wow everyone sorry its so long and I'm sorry if your kinda lost but...I promise**

**it will make sense :sigh: hopefully XD...sorry for the wolves to but they become**

**an important part of the story believe it or not. OH btw, DONT KILL ME! I know I**

**know I had Naruto die...but am he really dead? o spooky. Oh one more thing, I**

**always forget the disclaimer, I hope all of you know I dont own Naruto... **


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know I wished I owned Naruto! (who doesn't...)

Is it a Sin to Love Her... Chapter 2

Itachi wouldn't budge! He started to push me harder. Soon I was pinned to a tree. He was no extremely close to my face. Sakura whined at this action, and Itachi got annoyed with her and threw a hand of senbon.

"Ahhhh..." Sakura screamed so loud that the whole word must have herd her, and they did.

" My dear girl if you don't be quite, I will have to kill your boyfriend." Itachi said in a nonchalant way.

Sakura soon was quite.

He pushed me harder and harder against the tree. I was having a hard time breathing, his hand pushing my chest to the rubber like tree. He push more and more until i couldn't feel my chest any longer. I finally got free with the help of a dark figure.

"Errrr..." The dark figure grunted under its breath.

"Huh?" Itachi exclaimed (Haha Itachi was confused)

The dark figure had thrown a a rock at Itachi's head. It hit its target.

Soon the dark figure was racing threw the forest with Itachi following.

"Uhm...okay." I said, but then noticing Sakura.

I ran towards her. When I got there she was looking at me with big green eyes filled with tears. Once again she was hurt because of Itachi. Once again she was in crying. Once again I had broken my promise, But then she looked fine, not hurt at all.

"Are you okay?" I said franticly as I untied the cloth from Sakura' mouth.

"Yeah...I'm actually fine." Sakura stated as she looked at me confused.

"Wait a minute...Your- your not hurt?" I exclaimed as i look for any injuries on Sakura's body.

"No, I'm not hurt at all." Sakura told me again.

I looked at her confused. Sakura had no signs of blood under her or anything of the sort. She was fine. I looked at Sakura again but didn't see anything.

"Did- did Itachi do any thing to you before i came?"

"No- well he did a few hand signs and then kick a tree but that was about it, why?"

"What kinda hang signs? Like a Jutsu?" I asked Sakura as I helped her up.

"Um like a jutsu i guess, do you think he put a allusion jutsu over me?" she asked.

"Well... when I ran up to you; you looked all bloody and scared." I explained.

"But I wasn't hurt at all, I just look at you kinda scared."

"Then you being hurt wasn't real. Just an allusion."

"Well then what part of that fight was real? I mean was it even really Itachi you were fighting?" She asked but not expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"So your sure your okay? I mean you feel okay, sometimes after those kind of jutsus they can make you feel sick or dizzy." I explained.

"Um no-..." Sakura fell in my arms. She was asleep.

AHHHH man I had a hell of a time doing this chapter. Bangs head on keyboard errr...sorry if it might be awhile before i do the next chapter, Im almost done with the next chapter in my other fic so...

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but i own Noitaro and Keato but there not in this chapter)

Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks for the help Timetime and MyExodus90! Big thanks! OH One more thing, S/N: is Sasuke note, since its like a journal( okay sorry thats sounds stupid)

Chapter 3 oh i rust feel like giving this chapy a title 'NO RAMAN FOR YOU!'

Sakura was asleep for a long time. She was so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. Sakura was moaning in her sleep. I carried her back to the old house and placed her on the bed. Sakura slept for the rest of the night, but then woke me up at four in the morning. She wouldn't stop talking. She was out of breath. We talked about the event that happened the night before.

Sakura and I totally forgot about the dark figure. I was just happy Sakura was alright.

"Oh wait a minute, what about the dark figure in the tree." Sakura asked after awhile.

"I don't know?" I said after thinking about it for a second.

"Was he helping Itachi or us?" she asked immediately.

"Sakura, I don't know but I think we are making to much of this. So just take it easy." I finally told her to calm down, for i was getting tired. She sighed. She was finally tired.

"Is it -yawn- okay if-i...lay -yawn- here...?" She yawned again and then fell asleep on my chest.

"Whatever." I answered in a cold voice but not meaning it to be.

She was finally quite and I could here myself think. So many thoughts ran through my head. ' _Why did Itchi just put an allusion Jutsu on her, instead of hurting her?'_ I thought to myself. _'And what was up with that dark figure, was he helping us or Itachi?' _ I repeated Sakura.

The morning after, Sakura and I went into town to gets some raman. There were at least 17 raman restaurants in the whole town. So we walked around for awhile. (S/N: Under my protest) We walked into a few stores.

"Look, Sasuke! A parade!" Sakura pointed to a large float with a ninja on it.

"You know, That looks nothing like a real ninja. Hah, I guess they think we all look like that." She added.

The ninja had a black outfit and a black mask. No head banned like Sakura and I. The ninja had a normally Knife instead of a Kuna or Shuriken. It didn't look anything like a real ninja.(S/N: Thats what they get for watching cartoons.)

"Okay I'm bored now lets go" I said grabbing Sakura's arm. I pulled her out of the crowd and took her into a shop.

We looked around the shop for a few minutes until...

"_Errggghhhh..." _Sakura's stomach growled in hunger. (A/N: sorry i don't know what the sound of your stomach is.)

"_Ergghh..." _and soon my stomach joined in hunger.

"Maybe we should find a place to eat now?" Sakura asked Her stomach still growling.

"Yeah...I guess so huh." I answered.

Sakura and I walked around town asking people where the best place to get raman was. The name Shiniki's Raman kept coming up. I don't know why but Sakura and I had a craving for raman. So we walked over to Shiniki's.

"Soooo... Sasuke, what are you going to order?" Sakura asked trying to brake the acquired silence.

"Sakura, tell me what do you think I'm going to order? Its a raman store!" I said a little annoyed at her question.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just couldn't stand the silence." She said in a sad tone.

"I figured." I said once again in a cold tone.

"Sorry" She apologized

"Hn" I answered her with my infamous '_Hn_'. (A/N: I love it when he says that!)

When Sakura and I finally got to the Shiniki's, we walked up to the bar like sitting area. But before we got there, there was a young man sitting at one of the bar like seats and was shoveling raman in his mouth.

"More RAMAN!" the young man said in a annoying voice.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think you should have anymore raman." The man behind the counter said, trying to keep the young man from getting mad.

"JUST GIVE ME MORE RAMAN!" the young man yelled again; this time slamming his raman bowl down on the counter.

"Okay but this will be your 23 raman bowl." The man said in a low voice.

"That voice sounds familiar, LIke, Like..." I said after staring at the man for a second.

"NARUTO?" Sakura yelled standing over the man.

"HUH!" I said looking at Sakura standing over the man.

"WAIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sakura yelled in the mans ear. The man looked annoyed and then saw how he was looking at.

"Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme! Nice to see you again." It was Naruto! I couldn't believe it but that voice was definitely Naruto's.

**BAM!**

**Haha wow, hello again. hope you like this chapter. I had not trouble doing it, thanks to my sister for having a dream about it, XD she just told me about he dream a little and I used that as my outline. So hope you like it, (if you don't hate my little sister not me!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys what up? Hey i noticed that i forgot the suffix on Sasuke so I'm adding it now.**

**BAM!**

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto in the head.

"Ouch... Sakura-chan... what was that for!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his head.

**BAM!**

Sakura hit Naruto again, this time harder then before.

"Stop Sakura-chan! Please!" Naruto said hiding behind a chair.

"Sakura stop, I want to ask Naruto a question." I told Sakura stepping in front of her.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized.

I walked up to Naruto and...

**BAM!**

"Baka..." I said under my breath.

"Ah what the! What was that for Teme?" Naruto rubbed the three bumps on his head.

"How the heck are you still alive? Itachi stabbed you in the neck! I mean how many people can survive that!" Sakura yelled in Naruto's ear.

"Do you have to yell?" Naruto bellowed.

"..."

"Oh right you want to know how the great Naruto, wasn't killed by Sasuke's brother Itachi! Well... you know its a funny story, Um... Uh... You know... I did uh and then that and after that I...I..." Naruto stammered. He didn't even know how he survived.

"Idiot" I said under my breath again.

"What did you say!"

"ID-I-OT! " I yelled getting annoyed with him.

"TEME! TAKE IT BACK!"

"Why should I." I said in a cool voice.

"AH TAKE IT BACK!"

"No"

"Stop it both of you!" Sakura yelled.

"ERR... TAKE IN BACK TEME!"

"DO YOU EVER STOP YELLING!"

Sakura walked in front of me, her face looking at mine.Sakura surprised both Naruto and I by crushing her lips against mine. Surprised by her action, Sakura pulled away after a minute. She stared at me with those big green orbs. Sakura blushed and looked at the ground. I stared at her, her and her oddly pink hair.

"...Sakura..." I whispered.

_Why did she kiss me?_

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I..I.."

"Why, Why...are you sorry."

"Because... I kissed you...and..."

"No...I'm not angry I...Understand, you...yo..you wanted to stop Naruto and I from fighting, so you..."

"Um right, Yeah thats it..." Sakura said in a low voice.

Naruto was stunned and when Sakura and I turned towards him, he fainted.

-sigh-

_Itachi...Itachi is waiting for you..._

_Itachi _

_Itachi...Itachi...Itachi... will kill you and you precious cherry blossom doll._

_Bloom cherry blossom... once a year_

_Bloom...bloom... once a year_

_Bloom... Bloom... precious cherry blossom. _

_Bloom... Bloom... cherry blossom doll._

_once a year. _

_"Can I play with your little blossom doll, foolish little brother?"_

_Noooo! no... no... no Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura... Young sweet cherry blossom doll... Bloom.. once a year._

_"No! Itachi Stay away from my little cherry blossom doll!" _I gasped and sat up and looked over to see Sakura facing me. She was staring at me the whole time. She herd me. Sakura herd me yelling in my sleep.

"You were having a nightmare." She stared at me calmly. Her head still on her pillow.

"W-was I"

"Yeah, you yelled in your sleep. You were screaming for someone to protect some one. I watched you all night."

"Why...?" I asked

"I was worried about you, you passed out on the way back to the house and Naruto and I carried you home. He suggested I watch over you tonight so I did. We were so worried." she explained.

"Thank you..."

She smiled at me with that cute little face.

"Your welcome Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura walked out of the room. She soon came back with a cup in her hand. Sakura sat down next to me and showed me what was in the cup.

"Here, Sasuke-kun for you, its tea. I know you like tea when your sick." Sakura passed me the cup and smiled again.

"..."

I sipped the tea, it was green arable tea. She stared at me until i finished it. Sakura took the cup from me when I took the last sip and called Naruto in the room.

"Sasuke-teme, Yo, You finally awake!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Sakura-chan was really worried about you, Why did you go of and faint like that Sakura-chan was so worried she slept next to you." Naruto said this and then i looked at Sakura and she gave me her infamous blush.

"Teme!' Naruto added.

**Hey guys, I'm going to be gone for a week, I really wish i wasn't because I'm going with my crazy cousins. LAST TIME I WENT ON A VACATION WITH THEM THEY SET ME ON FIRE! I mean there crazy, so wish me luck on my vacation, I leave on Tuesday. Oh R&R please... hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back, and without any injuries I might add. But my cousins were like leeches the whole trip. Oh and one of them gave me a cold, so I'm really sick. :cough: So here is the next chapter in my story, Hey I also noticed that my story is kinda corny... sorry if it is. XP**

Chapter 5: Wolves...

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto, but i know a guy who knows a girl who has a sister that met a family that had an aunt that got a dog from a man that saw a person that herd a boy talking about twins that knew the guy who owns Naruto...

"Guys, stop fighting!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at Naruto's head.

"Hey! How come you throw stuff at me but not the teme!" Naruto stud up and gave me a glare, I returned the glare.

"Baka..." I said under my breath, hoping Sakura wouldn't here me. But she did and she stared at me angrily.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura growled.

"..."

"Alright! Fine, if you two won't stop fighting, I'll leave." The pink hair girl stud up and began to leave.

''No!'' I yelled, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Sakura blinked a few times and then sat back down. She stared at me for a moment and then looked at Naruto. He looked at her then they both looked at me. I was now annoyed by all the staring I have bin getting that day. So I stared back, and soon we were having a staring contest.

-sigh-

''Hey! You two never told me what you have been up to for the last... um... how long has it been?'' Naruto started, but stupid as he is, he got of track.

''Not long enough...'' I whispered

''Hey!'' Naruto yelled in the most annoying voice I have ever herd.

''DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NARUTO!'' Sakura roared, at least a thousand vains popping out of her head.

''Okay.. okay'' Naruto said, making a brake for the door.

Naruto ran out the door, and about a second later he was back. Whining about seeing a monster.

''What are you talking about?'' Sakura asked, looking out the door.

"A... a... a..''

''Spit it out!'' I finally yelled, getting frustrated with his constant babbling.

''MONSTER!'' Naruto yelled like a little girl and pointed to the door.

I stepped next to Sakura and look out the door to see the two wolves, sitting on the table. Wagging their tales. Sakura and I rolled our eyes in unison. Sakura walked in and grabbed Noitaro and Keato and brought them in the room.

''You are unbelievable Naruto, your scared of Noitaro and Keato?'' Sakura placed the two wolves on the ground. Noitaro ran up to Naruto and jumped on his lap. Naruto shrieked and froze with fear.

I smirked and stared at Sakura who picked up Keato and placed him next to me and sat down. As soon as Sakura placed Keato next to me, he jumped in my lap. Naruto, still struck with fear, started to whine. Soon Noitaro was sleeping on Naruto's lap. Naruto finally calmed down.

''See? He won't hurt you'' Sakura said as she moved form her spot and sat next to me, petting Keato.

_THE NEXT MORNING..._

''Sakura-chan, can you come here for a second?'' Naruto said with a calm voice.

''Okay...'' Sakura walked into the other room and I followed.

''What is it Naru-'' Sakura was cut off by her own laughing.

''Can you get this thing off me!'' Naruto yelled, tears coming from his eyes.

Keato had attached himself to Naruto's leg. Noitaro was pulling on Keato's tail. trying to get him off Naruto. It seems that Noitaro liked Naruto, but Keato didn't. Sakura continued to laugh. I knew she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so I went a gently pulled Keato off Naruto's leg.

''OUCH!'' Naruto fell to the floor and Noitaro came and licked him on the face. Naruto was still crying.

**Sorry its so short guys. I wanted to vent, so I wrote, and I feel MUCH BETTER::cough: I hate being sick... :sneeze: Ah I hate my cousins! R&R please...**


End file.
